The technique has been used without change for the past seven years since the initiation of the project. As reported before, the technique consists of intraluminal 5-FU chemotherapy adjuvant to surgical resection of colorectal cancer. The procedure is as follows: at laparotomy the tumor-bearing segment of bowel is isolated between two cotton tape ligatures spaced at appropriate distance from the tumor in conformity with accepted practice for the segment of colon or rectum to be removed. In low rectal cancer patients a purse-string is placed around the anus prior to proceeding with laparotomy. The same method of double blind randomization has been employed and the same conditions for patient eligibility have been maintained. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: Grossi, C. E., Wolff, W. I., Nealon, T. F., Pasternack, B., Ginzburg, L. and Rousselot, L. M. Intraluminal and intravenous 5-FU chemotherapy adjuvant to surgery for resectable colorectal cancer. A clinical cooperative multihospital project. Panminerva Medica. Vol. 17, No. 7-8, pp. 246-250, 1975.